Death from Love Unreachable
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: Sad Solangelo. Rated T due to Warning: Character death. Two chapters thanks to online fandom sister to make it happy in the Underworld. A daughter of Aphrodite is seen doing something Will has only ever wished of, crushing him instantly, so guess where that tragic tearing of his heart leads him.
1. Part One

_**AN: This is the second of my awful Solangelo stories. Unfortunately, thanks to my online fandom sister over on G+, this has to be continued happily. In the Underworld (:P they won't live MWAHAHAHAAA. though I still have to think of how to continue happily**_ _ **in the fields of punishment**_ _ **Elysium. thanks sis XD). Anywho, ENJOY! Review your thoughts, I hope you like it my precious and few in numbers readers! SOLANGELO FOREVEEEEEERRRRR! *screams whilst falling into the pits of hell***_

 **Death from Unreachable Love**

Nico wasn't sure how it happened, but he soon found himself pressed against the wall with some daughter of Aphrodite kissing him. Soon overcoming his shock, he pushed her away with just enough force that she only just stayed on her feet. She'd come over asking about fashion in Italy in the 1940s and halfway through his explanation she'd kissed him. He glared at the girl who only smirked and bounced off evilly in return.  
If only Nico had been more aware when he entered his cabin, and when he was talking to the girl for as soon as the girl knew no one was watching her, she fell down into an old pile of bones and quickly sank through the earth.  
Will had been looking for Nico, finally ready to confess his feelings to the hero after much encouragement from his siblings. He'd even attempted to sort out his hair, though it was barely noticeable. That's when he saw Nico, talking to an attractive girl just outside his cabin. Not wanting to intrude, Will flushed with jealousy from afar; maybe Nico wasn't gay after all. Just as he was losing his courage, the girl pinned him against the wall behind and kissed him. Nico didn't appear to fight back. Will dropped the black roses he was holding and ran, sprinting away before he saw Nico overcome his shock and push the girl away.  
Will soon found himself locked in his office at the infirmary, silent tears flowing from both eyes and splashing onto the white stone floor. Nobody understood what he felt for the demigod of Hades. It wasn't a mere crush that'd crushed him; he loved the boy with all his heart, even though Nico would obviously never return his feelings. He gaze wondered around the small room before it came into focused on the medicine cabinet.  
*0oOo0*

Nico had been lying on his bed when he sensed death, no, it was more than that. It felt familiar. His eyes widened and he shot to his feet and then out the door, hurtling towards the infirmary.  
Not bothering with a door, Nico jumped and shadowtravelled through the wall and into Wills office as the owner lay in a dead crumpled heap. He was too late. Why was he dead, why did the only thing he loved have to leave?  
Nico bend down and kissed Will's lifeless lips that were once full of warmth and words then unlocking the door, letting it bang and rattle open before he was never seen alive again.

 _ **AN: Yep, super short, what the hell is wrong with me? (PLEASE READ MY MULTICHAPTER FANFIC GUYS I'D APPRICIATE IT SO SO SO MUCH! I MAY CHANGE THE TITLE SO I'LL TELL YOU IT IN PART TWO AKA NEXT CHAPTER TO THIS THAT WILL BE THE LAST XD)**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


	2. Part Two

_**AN: My online fandom sister has killed me. Here is the last remaining drips of my imagination and ideas, freshly squeezed from my brain. At least poundland had Hello Panda biscuits (in packs of four!). seriously, buy me them and I'll love you forever XD aaaand my mind is focused on TV, enjoy!**_

 **Death from Love Unreachable Part Two**

It was all one big blur to Will, he didn't even try to focus or listen, and he simply found himself on the deserted path to Elysium. He stopped, regaining control of his brain. He could taste salt and could feel drips of liquid rolling down his cheeks and falling off his chin. Slowly, he brought his hands up to his eyes and realised he was crying, and he couldn't stop. He couldn't for the afterlife of him remember why he was sad, he momentarily forgot who he was, all his memories just gone, panic started to flow into him as he started to hyperventilate. Then it hit him like the stench of alcohol when a party pony was near.

He wasn't sad, he was heartbroken, and he would be for eternity. Why did he think he could escape it by dying? He should have suffered through it if only to save lives more important than his. Hell he couldn't even escape Nico; he was a child of the Underworld.

Will's inner ramble stopped in its tracks. Nico. Oh Gods, what's he going to say when he visits. That's if he does even visit. Will thought bitterly.

Will blocked his thoughts, there was no point making it worse, and resumed his long trek to the heroes afterlife. He didn't even deserve Elysium.

"W-will?" A voice from ahead called, it sounded desperate and sad, Will almost identified it as Nico's, but Nico would never sound like that.

"Who's there?" Will called, even his voice sounded broken and strained.

He heard frantic running draw closer and suddenly found himself on his back from the sheer speed of which the person had pelted into him. He looked up as fresh tears appeared to crater his face. They weren't his tears. He looked up and saw...Nico.

"Why in Hades did you kill yourself?! If you want me to stay at camp, you should too! Will, I...I...I love you Will!" Nico demanded then sobbed into Will's chest.

Will was shocked; his mouth was hanging open, his eyes just as wide.

"You what?" Will managed to choke out.

Nico looked up at him cautiously, as if determining why Will was shocked.

"I love you..." Nico whispered gently, not looking at him, "I realise you don't return my feelings, but why did you die?" Nico looked at him, his eyes brimming with overflowing salty tears, streaking down his pained face.

Will hated seeing Nico like that, if he'd have shown up looking like that, he'd have slowly tortured then killed the reason. Never in a million years did he ever think he'd cause Nico that pain. Will gently cupped Nico's face and rubbed away his tears with his thumbs. Nico's vision focused on him once more, Will could see the hope and fear mixing with love and confusion, seeking out Will's emotions. Will kissed him.

When they pulled away for air, resting their foreheads against each other, Will replied.

"I love you too. So much it hurts. So much I couldn't take it any longer. Though I guess the guilt of loosing so many patients also amounted..."

Nico understood, wrapping his arms around Will's neck, he shadowtravelled them to Will's accommodation in Elysium and Will's tears finally ceased to exist.

 **THE END**

 **AN: Well? how was it? It's happyish? :)**

 **'In the long run we are all dead' -Someone who's name is too long to remember.**

 **~Jojo**


End file.
